Conventionally, detecting the movement of a subject based on light measurement information for every divided region of a field divided into plurals, and tracking a region focused by manual operation while tracking the subject as a new subject are known (see e.g., Patent Document 1).
A camera which automatically tracks the subject when photographing a moving subject, and performs focus detection and exposure calculation is known. In the conventional camera, an image that becomes a reference for tracking the subject is stored, and a target of high correlation is tracked by pattern matching (see e.g., Patent Document 2).    Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 06-230453    Patent Document 2: Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2006-58431